Children of an angel
by dark-mean-me
Summary: The final chapter is up, this is a story about 17 and 18 in their youth.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own the stuff  
  
A/N: This will be a story about 17 and 18 in their youth. So before they where turned into cyborgs. But in this story they will not be fully human in this story. Their father will be something special, but you just have to read the story. Have fun  
  
Children of an angel  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Sometimes whenn we are alone, we have this strange feeling that we're not. We feel like someone is watching over us. Keeping an eye on us, that there is someone with us from the day we are born.  
  
No, I'm not talking about big brother in here. I'm talking about our protectors. We can't see them and nobody has actual prove that they excist, but still, we know that they are there.  
  
Evrybody has their own name for them, guirdians, guides, Angels guirdian angels, white lighters and the list can probbly continue like this for ages. The angels as i'm going to call them in this story are like i said our protectors.  
  
Before they where angels they where ordinairy humans, but in theire lives they've done something special. Something that made them deserve a reward, so after their deads they are being given the choice, you reincarnate, or you become an angel.  
  
If you choose to be an angel you recieve amazing powers, you can fly, fight, heal, and other special things. The angels have many purposes in this universe. When a human is in danger the angels try to help him or her, or whenn you are in great emotional distress, the angels come down to earth to help you.  
  
But also if you threathen to fall into evil, the angels try to bring you back into the light. Ofcourse not all humans listen to the angels advice. But that part is not important in this story. Like I said angels help us whenn we are in emotional distress, to help us they need to come down to earth and show themself to the human's.  
  
Ofcourse this imediadly leads to the cliche rules like: don't tell that you are an angel, and don't fall in love. And ofcourse the last rule is being broken. This story begins with a human girl named Jewel, and an angel named Jonathan.  
  
Jewel was a silent and shy girl, you know, the kind of person that is bullied and doesn't realize how great and beautiful they really are. That was the thing with Jewel to, she has always been bullied. When she wanted to play with the kids in the neighberhood they ignored her, at school she was always alone and as the years went by, Jewel started to blame it all to herself.  
  
She thought she looked like a troll, when she was in fact a very pretty girl, she had straight black hair and icy blue eyes. Jewel loved being inside a tree, it made her feel safe, she lived near a forest and whenever she got the chance she climed up a tree, wondering why her lihe was so messed up.  
  
The day this story actually begins Jewel also went to the forest, only this time not to think. She figured out that thinking was useless and that it wouldn't end her missary. She wanted to end it, and she thought that suicide would help her. But the moment she wanted to bring the knife to her wrists she heard a soft voice coming from behind her.  
  
"Don't do it"  
  
Jewel turned around, behind her was a young man with a soft face, short blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Jewel didn't know the man, but he felt so familiar.  
  
"Don't do it" he said again "It's not worth it".  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, and why do you mess with my life" Jewel shouted.  
  
"I think I have the right to mess with someones life if they decide to end it." The man said.  
  
Jewel looked down at the knife, she didn't know what to do. "Come on, give me the knife and I'll help you". He said.  
  
"You can't help me" Jewel said in a soft voice "and besides, why should you?"  
  
"Why not, but lets introduce ourselfs first, I'm Jonathan, but call me John, Jonathan sounds like I'm from the middle-ages." Jonathan said.  
  
"Jewel" she replied.  
  
"Well jewel, care to give me the knife and talk to me" Jonathan said.  
  
Jewel handed the knife to jonathan, he took it and threw it away, if Jewel didn't kept looking down at the ground she might have saw the bright light that consumed the knife. "Well now, Jewel, tell me, why did you wnat to do this?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I know it sounds stupid, but I'm being bullied, and it hurts, and I can't stand it anymore." Jewel awnserd.  
  
"I know it hurts, but it's not worth it" Jonathan stook out his hand and Jewel took it. He pulled her up and they looked at each other and they immediadly forgat the rest of the world. It was like they were consumed in eachothers eyes, and that they where connected forever, and nobody could break that.  
  
Well, you can guess how things worked out. Jewel and Jonathan fell in love, they got married and in the end they had chidren. Two. Twins. A boy, who looked exactly like Jewel, and a girl who had her fathers hair and her mothers eyes. They named them Ricardo and Crystal.  
  
But as beautiful as it may sound, it didn't end so beautiful. According to the angels Jonathan broke the law, and he needed to be punished. The angels decided to bring Jonathan back, when his children where 5 years old.  
  
This would change the lives of Jewel, Crystal and ricardo forever.  
  
A/N: short start, but what do you think, compliments, flames, advice give it to me. That's what reviews are for. And don't worry next chapter will be more about Crystal and Ricardo. 


	2. A white feather

Disclaimer: I'm just me, i don't own dbz. If I did I would have had the series show 17 and 18's youth.  
  
A/N: None  
  
Kuririn's Onna: Thank you, I'm trying to be as original as possible.  
  
CrazyJen: Thanks, I hope you like this chapter aswell  
  
xXEvil-OneXx: *blushes* thankies. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Deadly Beauty: Boy, I'm really glad you like it so much already. Thanks I hope you enjoy this to.  
  
Children of an angel  
Chapter 2: A white feather.  
  
Jewel was downstairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Suddenly she heard a lot of noise coming from the stairs, it sounded like someone unleashed a herd of elefants at the stairs.  
  
"Hai mommy" Crystal said when she walked inside.  
  
"Hey sweety, could you please try to get down a little more silent" Jewel said.  
  
"Yes mommy." After she said that even more noise was coming, and Ricardo walked inside.  
  
"Hey" He said  
  
"Hai Ricci" Crystal welcomed her brother.  
  
"Could someone of you please cover the table?" Jewel asked her kids.  
  
"Ricci will do it" Crystal said quickly.  
  
"Why me, you're the girl" Ricardo said angry  
  
"But I'm the oldest" Crystal awnserd.  
  
"Ricardo, do the table, Crystal wake you're father" Jewel said simply, she didn't feel like having her children fighting early in the morning.  
  
"Yay" Crystal yelled and she ran upstairs to wake her father.  
  
When Crystal walked in her parents bedroom everything was still, which was strange, normally her father would be half awake already. "Daddy" Crystal said "waky waky, time for breakfast" Crystal walked further in the room when her father didn't moved. "Daddy?" She tried again, silence. Crystal climbed upon the bed and started shaking her father. "Daddy wake up please". Nothing.  
  
Crystal turned her father around to see his face, his eyes where closed and he didn't move. "Dad" Crystal said in a soft, tiny voice. "Daddy".  
  
But her father didn't move, he didn't say anything, he didn't breath. He just lied still, and he would never move again......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
The ambulancelights where flashing before the house. Crystal and Ricardo where sitting in front of the door. They haven't said a word. A doctor walked towards them.  
  
"Kids, there is something you two have to know..." He started.  
  
"Daddy died didn't he?" Crystal asked.  
  
"And he's not coming back huh?" Ricardo added.  
  
"You kids are smart" the doctor said "you two are right, you're father died of an heart attack, I'm sorry".  
  
Crystal and Ricardo looked downstairs. It was so difficult for them, how could their daddy be gone, he has been with them for 5 years. How can he just leave....  
  
"How can he leave?" Ricardo asked "didn't he loved us anymore?"  
  
"He loved us, but there must be a reason that he left" Crystal awnserd.  
  
Jewel walked up to her children, her face was stained with tears. When she heard her daughter scream that daddy wouldn't move she thought it had all been a joke. But when she felt her husbands cold body, when she felt his silent neck, without a heartbeat, the truth hit her. It felt like her heart was being ripped out, she once again felt the pain she felt before she met Jonathan, but now she couldn't end her life, she had to be there for her children.  
  
"Mommy?" Crystals soft voice came "Daddy's gone forever now isn't he?"  
  
Jewel nodded "He is in this world sweety, maybe he moved somewhere else, but I can't awnser that"  
  
"Crystal said that there was a reason that he left" Ricardo said.  
  
"Nobody knows why people die Ric." Jewel said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
The funeral was held with a small group, mostly because Jonathan had now friends and familly. Jewel's parents where there, a few close friends, and ofcousre Jewel, Ricardo and Crystal.  
  
Jonathan's coffin was put in a hole. Everybody did something on it. Something special. Crystal put a feather in her father's grave. She didn't know hy, but it felt right. It was a pure white feather, a pidgeon lost it the night before the funeral. She dropped it in the grave and walked away.  
  
"What did you put in daddy's grave?" Ricardo asked his sister.  
  
"A feather" Crystal awnserd.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't know"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Crystal looked up at the sky, "why did you leave daddy?". After everybody dropped something in the grave, the grave was closed. It was terrible to see, as if someone dead could just be coverd with mud and than be forgotten.  
  
"Mom?" Ricardo said "I want to go home now".  
  
Jewel looked at her son with teary eyes.  
  
"Me too mommy" Crystal said.  
  
"Alright" Jewel said "Let's go home". And the three walked off, towards their new lives, without their father and husband.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Somewhere in a place far away, far from the normal world, even far from king yemma's place where all the deads came in, stood Jonathan. He knew that this could happen. He feared it. But his love for Jewel was so strong that he forgot the laws of the angels.  
  
Now he had to pay the price. His hands where locked in chains, he felt like a common criminal that was about to be sent to hell. He looked up. Around him was the feared angel court. They where harsh, they always sticked to the laws and any angel that broked the laws should be punished according to the court.  
  
No angel liked the court, but they where strong and powerfull, and resisting them would be futile.  
  
"Jonathan" the powerfull voice of the leader came "you broke one of the most important laws in a terrible sort of way, what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Jonathan sighted "I am aware of what I've done, but I want you to know that I did it out of love".  
  
"Love" a member of the court said "love between a human and an angel is forbidden, you where supposed to keep the human from commiting suicide and return afterwards. You didn't do that. You never returned, and you even got married with her, no tell me, does she knows that you are an angel?"  
  
"No" Jonathan said "I never broke that law, Jewel had no idea that I'm an angel".  
  
"Very well" the leader spoke again "Jonathan, you know the sentance for breaking the law, now because you have no defence, I'm forced to..."  
  
"Wait" someone shouted.  
  
A mysterious light was appaering on the desk of the leader. He looked at it as if it was a disgusting bug. When the light vanished something small and white lied on the leaders desk.  
  
"A white feather.." he whisperd softly as if that feather was the most special thing ever.  
  
"Someone sended a white feather to us" a memeber of the court said "it is the sign that Jonathan is still good, and still respects the Angel laws".  
  
"Yes I know what it is" the leader shouted angry "but who send it?"  
  
"That is not important" a new weird voice came "the fact is that because of that feather Jonathan's punishment is to be reduced".  
  
"Seer" the leader said.  
  
"Yes, missed me?" the seer spoke.  
  
"Very well" the leader said again "Jonathan, because of the white feather you're punishment will indeed be reduced. It would be, eternity in hell. Now it is brought back for 250 years. Take him away".  
  
Jonathan was aproached by two guards, they both looked like they where very sorry for him.  
  
"Seer" Jonathan spoke "do you know who send the feather?"  
  
"Yes" she awnserd "the court cannot hear this, so I'll tell you on you're journey to hell".  
  
When the seer and jonathan where on the carriege that was supposed to bring jonathan to hell, the seer spoke again.  
  
"Do not tell this to anyone, it is very important that this remains a secret" she said.  
  
"Ok, but who send it?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"You're daughter" the seer awnserd.  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Jonathan yelled "Crystal? But how?"  
  
"I know that it is supposed to be impossible" the seer said "but I think that Crystal inheriteged you're powers, as you will understand, the court can not know this, they will kill her if they do".  
  
"But, I thought that angelic powers can only be given to a person by a special rituel, they can't be inheriteged". Jonathan said.  
  
"But they have" the seer said "and this has never happend before,....ever"  
  
"How big will her powers be?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"Very big, if she learns to control them, they will surpass the powers of any angel" the seer awnserd.  
  
"And Ricardo, did he?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"I felt no powers in him, only you're daughter recieved you're powers".  
  
"Jonathan" the seer continued "You must realize, that crystal does not control her powers now, she doesn't even realizes them. But the moment she will, she could very much be the most powerful creature in this universe."  
  
Jonathan tried to say something but the seer cut him off "I also saw something dark coming to you're childrens way, I couldn't see what it was, but I think that Ricardo and Crystal will have to deal with alot of troubles".  
  
The carriege stopped, they arrived at hell.  
  
"I wish you good luck Jonathan" the seer said "and I shall try to watch you're son and daughter".  
  
Jonathan nodded, he stapped out of the carriege, and walked into hell. He felt terrible, if Crystal had inheriteged his powers, she would be amazingly strong, for a normal human girl that was a lot to deal with. And what about this darkness the seer spoke of? Jonathan sighted he guessed a lot would happen on earth while he was here.  
  
A/N: That was the 2'nd chapter. The next will skip a couple of years, and will probably start when crystal and ricardo will be around 16.  
  
But what do you guys think sofar, do I go too far, or is this still good, flames, reviews, good advice, anything, tell me. 


	3. Akeru and the Oni

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
A/N: there are some mentionings of drugs and alcohol mixing in this chapter, that isn't an advice to do that, it could be very dangerous...  
  
I also use some mythological names here, they're from Encyclopedia Mythica ()  
  
A thanky to my reviewers:  
  
Samus18: *Blush* thanks, glad you like it.  
  
Deadly Beauty: I know it's sad, but as in any story everything will be alright in the end, but the end is far far away. Hope you like this.  
  
CrazyJen: Wow, thankies. Hope you like this chapter aswell.  
  
xXEvil-OneXx: Yeah, poor Jonnie, well I'm continuing, have fun.  
  
Children of an angel  
Chapter 3: Akeru, and the Oni  
  
Eleven years after that fatefull day. Eleven years since Jonathan died, or at least since everybody presumed that he died. Jonathan was in fact already dead before that day. But now he felt more dead than ever, he had spent eleven years in hell now. And felt like cencuries.  
  
Jonathan looked around himself, it was about the same image as it was every day. The dark,blood red or black skies, without any sun, moon or stars. Smoke coming from every hole imaginable. Bold rocks and endless deserts, without a trace of vegetation.  
  
This was hell, a place where only the most terrible criminals, like murderers, rapists, people that abused innocent children and those sorts, where send to. And Jonathan, a guy who did nothing wrong in his entire life, got send here, because he fell in love.  
  
Jonathan sat down on a rock, sometimes he was forced to jump up cause the temperature of the rock went up very fast, but after that he sat down again.  
  
"Seer" he said "please watch my children, let them be alright, and Jewel, I still love them, please".  
  
"Aaaaah how sweet" an evil voice came.  
  
"What do you want demon" Jonathan said.  
  
"Don't be so degrading about us dear angel, after all, you got send to the same place where we are".The demon said.  
  
Jonathan looked down "I'm here for other reasons than you now leave".  
  
"Fine" the demon said "but remember, you still got 239 years to go, it would be hard to go throught that time without any friends" and the demon walked of, laughing evilly.  
  
Jonathan sighted again, why did he had to go through this?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Argh, I have about the worst headache in the history of headaches" a girl walked into the living room. She immediadly went to the kitchjen and started making coffee. She had long blond hair that almost reached her waist, icy blue eyes, and a body that made most of the guys in school drool.  
  
Crystal had grown into a beautiful 16 year old girl, she had changed alot since the dead of her father. After that day she refused to wear anything else but black, which kinda made her the outcast of the school. When she went into puberty she became rebellious. She wasn't the sweet girl she used to be, but a fighter and a motorcyclist. Alot of people where scared of her, still she was never alone, she joined a gang and well, the story I just told, it also happend to her brother.  
  
"Asperines, asperines" Crystel moaned "please where are you guys". Crystal was desperatly searching for something to kill her headache. "Argh, note to self: never mix alcohol and joints again, it gives you a major hangover".  
  
"Hey sis, found them already" a voice that sounded like it's owner wasn't awake yet said.  
  
"Shut op Ric, I'm doing the best I can, go do something usefull and finish the coffee" Crystal said.  
  
"Gee, Cryssie, cranky?" Ricardo said sarcastic.  
  
Crystal jused glared at her brother, it was amazing how much the two looked like eachother, they had the same face, the same eyes, and almost the same body, well Crystal head breasts ofcoarse. Except their hair, Ricardo's hair was black and reached his shoulders.  
  
Ricardo poured two cups of coffee, and Crystal tossed him an asperine, which he gratefully accepted. "These things taste like shit, but at least they work" he said.  
  
"Mmmeehhemm" Crystal said with her mouth full of coffee and asperine.  
  
"Ric?" she asked "have you ever had a dream, that seamed so real, that when you wake up, you don't even know if you're not still dreaming" (A/N alright I know, I coppied this from the matrix, and I don't own the matrix, sorry).  
  
"Yeah, I did" Ricardo awnserd "I usually have it on the dancefloor and it's called d-r-u-g-s" he said it in a very slow way, making it sound like Crystal was stupid.  
  
"I don't mean that" Crystal replied in a fake calm voice "I had this dream lastnight, and it was just so real".  
  
"What was it about?" Ricardo asked.  
  
"Erm, let's see, we where in some cave, it was dark and cold, and suddenly I saw a bright white light, it sounds weird but it felt so real" Crystal said.  
  
Suddenly Jewel walked into the living room, she saw her children sitting at the table, drinking coffee. "Hey, how was last night?" she asked.  
  
"Let's say it's a good thing we own strong asperines" Ricardo said.  
  
Jewel glared at her sonm, she didn't really liked the idea of her children drinking but she knew that she couldn't stop them.  
  
Crystal looked around, she wanted to tell her brother something, but she couldn't with her mom around. She looked at her brother, her lips formed the word 'meeting' without a sound. Ricardo gave a quick nod, showing that he understood her.  
  
"So, what do you two want for breaskfast, or are you going to live on asperines today?" Jewel asked.  
  
Crystal laughed, "Neh, I guess it wouldn't be enough".  
  
Ricardo sighted "I'm starved" he said.  
  
"You are always starved" his sister replied.  
  
"How about I bake some eggs, I was a teenageronce aswell, and I know that strong breakfasts help against hangovers." Jewel said.  
  
"Great idea mom" Crystal said.  
  
After breakfast Crystal went upstairs to take a shower and dress herself. Whenn she walked out of the shower with her towel wrapped around herself she walked to her closet to pick some clothes. The contents of Crystal's closet looked kinda like an inkstain. But she loved it that way.  
  
Crystal dressed herself in her favorite pair of baggy black pants, a black t-shirt and a black vest over it (A/N that's about how I look on a daily base) she also wore her combat boots and her fingerless black gloves. She put on a spiked collar and applied some black eyeliner around her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror and seemed happy with the result.  
  
"Al ready" Crystal said.  
  
"You look pretty sis, now can we go to the meeting?" Ricardo said, he wore about the same outfit as crystal, except he had a black leather jacked, and no eye make-up.  
  
"I'm done" Crystal said.  
  
Downstairs Ricardo yelled to his mom "Mom!!!!! We're leaving, we're meeting some friends Ok?"  
  
"I'm not deaf Ric" Jewel said.  
  
"Bye mom" Crystal said.  
  
"Be back before dinner Ok?" Jewel said "we're having someone over and I want you to meet, erm...that someone".  
  
The twins looked surprised, but they nodded, grapped their coats and walked out towards the barn to grap theire motor's.  
  
(A/N: I don't know what's the legal age to drive a motor in Japan, but I'm making it legal to drive at 16 alright? We poor people in the Netherlands have to wait until we're 18, but I guess it's 16 in the US or something. And in dragonball Bulma was drivng a motor whenn she was 16)  
  
"Race you to the meeting" Ricardo said.  
  
"Alright, but you'll lose" his sister replied.  
  
"No I won't" Ricardo said, he put on his helmet, started and drove off, Crystal yelled "hey" at her brother, but about a couple of seconds later, she was driving aswell, trying to keep up with her brother.  
  
Jewel looked out of the window, looking headshaking at her kids, she smiled. She loved them more than anything right now. And well tonight would be great.  
  
After a while of racing, the twins arrived at an old industrial ground, it wasn't used right now. At the ground was a group cosisting of about 12 other people.  
  
"Hey Artemis, how nice of you to show up at last" A girl, completly dressed in leather screamed.  
  
"Shut up" Crystal replied. Artemis was her nickname in the gang, because evrybody thought she looked like the greek goddess, and well, logicly seen, Ricardo's name became Apollo. (A/N: Artemis and Apollo where the children of zeus, and they were also twins, someone that know's greek mythologie will understand, sorry this must be getting annoying whti all those a/n's I'll quit after this one.)  
  
"So, why do we have to meet now?" Ricardo asked.  
  
"Cause we have problems Apollo" the same girl said. "Come on, we have to talk somewhere where no one can hear us". And she walked into the building, the rest of the gang followed her inside.  
  
The girl was Hera, sorta the leader of the group. Every gang member had a name coming from mythologie. Gods, goddesses, hero's anything. The gang called themselfs Akeru, which is also a mythological name.  
  
"Let me guess, delphi has some new interesting information for us?" Ricardo asked.  
  
"Yes, she does" Hera replied, and it's important.  
  
Delphi -named after the oracle- was the information source for the gang, at some reoson she knew everything, from gossips to important stuff.  
  
"Well delphi, speek it up" Crystal said the moment she and the gang walked into the room.  
  
"Nice to see you too Artemis" Delphi replied "No listen up, this is VERY important".  
  
"They know that it's important, now tell" Hera said a bit rude.  
  
"Very well" Delphi said "I have some information about the Oni"  
  
Everybody looked shocked, the Oni where also a gang, the most important rivals of Akeru. The Oni where a bunch of criminals, they robbed, broke into houses and beat people up, without a reason.  
  
"What about them?" A male gangmember named Thor asked.  
  
"It seems that Arawn, theire leader, has decided to help the cops." Delphi said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" nearly everyone yelled. "But that doesn't make any sense.."  
  
"It's all peronal gain" Delphi said "Arawn thinks that he can blame us for theire crimes, therefor he gets rid of us, and he doesn't has to be afraid of cops."  
  
"Shit" Crystal said.  
  
"So it's important that we keep ourselfs down a bit" Hera said "We're no criminals, but also small pranks or even traffic offends can get us into deep shit right now".  
  
"Can't we do something, like go to the police ourselfs?" another member named horus asked.  
  
"The cops hate us Horus" Crystal said "They would be glad to arrest a gang, and they don't give a shit or it's the wrong one".  
  
"Wait a sec.." Ricardo said. "Don't the Oni do that big deal today?"  
  
"The drugs?" Delphi said "Yes but they're briliant drug-dealers, even if you have a cop on top of them they won't get cought".  
  
"Maybe if we help the a bit" Ricardo said.  
  
"What do you meen Apollo?" Hera asked.  
  
"Look, it's as simple as hell, all we have to do is prove that they deal drugs, the Oni get arrested, we're out of trouble, and besides a friend of mine has a store very near the place where the Oni deal, i'm sure he has a security camera" Ricardo said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
Evrybody looked shocked. "NOW YOU TELL US!!!!" Delphi nearly yelled.  
  
"I told it" Ricardo said.  
  
"Call that friend of yours" Hera commended.  
  
"Yes m'lady" Ricardo said sarcastic.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It was nearly evening whenn Ricardo and Crystal arrived near the store. Ricardo called his friend and he was more than happy to help them. A group of Oni where standing together, a black car drove by. And in a couple of lightningspeed movements, the job was done, the car drove of, and so did the Oni.  
  
A man walked out of the store and stuck out his thump to the twins as a sig that the plan has worked.  
  
Crystal and Ricardo smiled, and went home.  
  
"I can't wait to read the news" Crystal said whenn she parked her motorcycle in the barn.  
  
"Uhu" her brother replied.  
  
The two walked into theire hou, and where greeted by theire mother. "Hey, I want you to meet someone" she said enthousiastic, and she pointed to a man.  
  
A/N Boy, who ever could that be, and no it's not gero or something. No excitment yet.  
  
So, what do you people think sofar, like it, hate it, whatever, tell me please. 


	4. The intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z, it's characters, or anything that has anything to do with it. I do own some of the characters in this story, if you want them, take 'em. I'll hope you be very happy with them.  
  
A/N: This chapter contains some swearing. So if you find that offensive or somethin, don't read it. It's not to bad, but I'll warn you.  
  
Thankies to my loyal reviewers xXEvil-OneXx, CrazyJen and Deadly Beauty. I'm too lazy to awnser each review personally. Sorry. But thanks, you make me happy.  
  
Children of an angel  
Chapter 4: the intruder  
  
The two walked into their house, and where greeted by their mother. "Hey, I want you to meet someone" she said enthousiastic, and she pointed to a man.  
  
"Hi, you two must Crystal and Ricardo" the man said in a friendly voice. He looked rather nice, he was tall, had brown eyes and brown hair. He also wore glasses.  
  
"Who are you" Crystal said a bit rude.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm Matthew Winther, and I know you're mother from work" the man said.  
  
"So,...has our house become a meeting-room suddenly?" Ricardo asked.  
  
Jewel smiled, "No, Matthewe helped me with something at work, so I invited him over, to have dinner. You know, to thank him".  
  
"I see" Crystal said in a weird voice, it sounded like she wasn't to happy having Matthew over.  
  
"Well, since you two are here, let's eat". Jewel said.  
  
During dinner, something became obvious for the twins. This wasn't just a thank you dinner. Matthew liked their mother. And she liked him, they kept on talking together, they smiled at each other in a way usually only people in love do, and worst of all, Matthew took Jewels hand during dinner. And Jewel let him.  
  
Crystal didn't want to see it anymore "I'm going out" she said.  
  
"Out...h...honey, where are you going" Jewel asked stunned at her daughter.  
  
"Out" Crystal said, she grapped her jacked and walked out of the door.  
  
Jewel was shocked, ~what's up with her?~ she thought.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Crystal walked with angry big passes. ~How, could mom do this!!!!!!!!~ she yelled in her haid.  
  
She walked to the cemetery, she knew exactly where she was going. She's benn here a lot for the past eleven years. Crystal stopped before the big grey stone. "Hi dad" she said.  
  
Crystal placed her hand upon the stone. "I missed you" she whisperd "It's all so fucked up here dad" Crystal sat down next to her father's grave "You wouldn't believe what mom did, sorry that I have tot tell you this, but you should know, mom she.....she's in love with someone else. Some jerk from her work. How stupid is that? She's betraying you dad" Crystal sighted.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I need you.....I really do" Crystal said.  
  
She kissed the stone, and walked of. Crystal didn't saw the woman suddenly emerging from behind the stone. "You get stronger every day angel's child, but darkness is coming towards you" a weird voice said.  
  
Crystal walked trough the streets, she didn't feel like going home. Not with her mother betraying her father in there. She kicked a poor stone that dared to cross her path. Suddenly she saw a bunch of dark figures coming towards her, they surrounded her. "Great, Oni" she said.  
  
"Artemis....how are you pretty thing" a voice said.  
  
"Good, until you got her Arawn" Crystal replied.  
  
"Feisty" the leader of the Oni said "Artemis, i have a problem, a couple of my best men have been busted, and now, we might get busted to"  
  
"Aww to bad" Crystal said sarcastic.  
  
"I wouldn't be so tough if I where you Artemis, you don't have you're gang here now, and well, some revenge before I get arrested is a good thing" Arawn said.  
  
Crystal took a fighting stand. "What do you want Arawn"  
  
"That was enough intvite" Arawn smirked. And the Oni started walking towards Crystal with weapons.  
  
"Great.." Crystal sighted.  
  
The Oni attacked, Crystal could fight them of for now. She had been doing all sorts of martial arts since she was a kid. But she knew that she couldn't handle them much longer.  
  
"Give it up Artemis, and I might spare you" Arawn laughed.  
  
Crystal simply lifted her middle finger. And she continued to fight. But the Oni had to many men. Crystal's arms where grapped from behind, and she was stuck. Crystal tried to break free, but with a couple of guys holding you back, that is a bit of a problem.  
  
Arawn walked towards Crystal. "Well well well, what have we here" he said.  
  
"That was the worst cliche in the history of bad cliche's Arawn" Crystal said.  
  
"I know another cliche....goodbye" Arawn said, and he pointed a gun at her.  
  
Suddenly the gun was pulled out of Arawns hands by an invisible force. The gun flew trough the air and was consumed by a white light. Everybody was to shocked to know what in the name of the devil just happend so Crystal had time to break free. When she was out she lifted her arms and the same light forced the Oni to fall. "What the...." Crystal said. "What did I just do?" She couldn't awnser it, but the Oni where onconsious, so Crystal ran home.  
  
The same woman from the cemetery emerged again. "You are stronger than I thought..." the seer spoke "I'll try to contact Jonathan".  
  
But someone else was also watching. From the shadow's very close to the fight. A mechanical sound was heard and something came forward. A strange man that looked like half a machine watched the damage Crystal had made. "Perfect" he smirked and he flew off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Crystal wasn't sure how she got home after the fight. She just knew that she walked trought the door. Seeing a note on the table.  
  
Sweety, I don't know what's wrong with you. But we'll talk in the morning I haven't called the police cause matthew said you'll be home soon.  
  
I'm going to bed now.  
  
Love, mom  
  
~Great, now that son of a bitch Matthew is already more important than me~ Crystal thought.  
  
The next morning, when Crystal got out of bed, she felt like shit. She hated that Matthew, how dae he try to hit on her mother. She also rememberd the strange events from last night. She had no idea what that power was, it scared her, but at the other hand it excited her.  
  
Crystal took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs. Everybody was still asleep, when she was down she heard noises coming frm the kitchen, ~what the....mom and Ric are stil asleep.....burglars, they'll be sorry~ Crystal walked into the room softly. When she got to the kitchen she jumep and pinned the intrudor to the wall, in a quick movement she grapped a knife from the kitchen sink and held it by the intrudor's troath. Crystal looked up to see the frightnend face of Matthew.  
  
~WHAT~ Crystal thought "What the fuck are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"Er...do you mind letting me go first" Matthew asked, he was obvious scared to shit by Crystal's attack.  
  
"Yes, I do mind, now why are you here?"  
  
"I didn't leave last night, I staid with Jewel, she was worried about you".  
  
This pissed Crystal off, "So you thought that you could chase me away and screw my mother" she said in a very angry voice.  
  
"No I...look I'll explain but please let me go" Matthew nearly begged.  
  
Crystal smirked, she moved the knife away from his throat and put it back, after that she let Matthew go. Matthew was still in shock.  
  
"You're a good fighter" Matthew said. "But you could've killed me".  
  
"I wouldn't, it would make a mess on the floor, but if you where a burglar or something, I would've". Crystal replied.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" Matthew asked.  
  
"You're hitting on my mother" Crystal simply replied.  
  
"Do you think I want you're mother, and replace you're father?" Matthew asked.  
  
Crystal glared at him, "You know..you're brother doesn't hate me" Matthew continued.  
  
"Ric would never show his emotions, if I don't like someone I say it, Ric doesn't do that" Crystal said.  
  
"Look,...I didn't screw you're mother, I wouldn't do that just after one dinner, but I like her alot, and she was worried about you. But I know you kids, and you'll be back, you just needed to cool down." Matthew said.  
  
"What are you, a psychiatist?" Crystal said.  
  
"Yes, I am" Matthew replied. "So I know what's wrong with you, you see me as a treath, someone that wants to be you're dad and stuff but I'm not."  
  
"And I was thinking you where one of my mothers patients" Crystal sais sarcastic. (A/N: their mother is also a psychiatrist, but she's more a researcher, and matthew is specialised in child and youth psychaitry, hope that clears things up)  
  
"Crystal!" Jewel walked into the kitchen watching her daughter and Matthew having a 'coversation'. She was worried Crystal might kill him.  
  
Crystal glared at her mom.  
  
"Hey, Jewel, I was making breakfast, but erm, I think my noise woke up Crystal" Matthew said.  
  
"I woke up myself" Crystal said in a I-don't-need-you-for-this-or-anything- else kinda voice. "I heard you whenn I was down and I thought you where a burglar, so I decided to defent the house".  
  
"Sorry Matt, did she hurt you" Jewel said.  
  
"Neh, I'm still alife" Matthew replied. He didn't say anything about the knife.  
  
"Crystal could you please drag you're brother out of bed so we can eat?" Jewel asked.  
  
"Fine"  
  
Crystal walked up. When she got into Ricardo's room she heard him snorring, and his feet stuck out of bed".  
  
"Riccie" Crystal said in a sweet soft voice.  
  
"Ricardo, dear brother...."  
  
"RIC, GET YOU'RE LASY ASS OUT OF BED NOW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?????" a voice came.  
  
"Take a shower, and put on clothes, the intruder has made breakfast" Crystal said.  
  
"Owwwok" Ricardo said yawning.  
  
During breakfast, Matthew turned out to be not such an ass afterall. He talked alot and he was very funny ~Mabey he's not so bad~ Crystal thought ~But he's still not my father~.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"I have to go back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jonathan practicly yelled with a sound that could wake up the entire hell.  
  
"You can't and you know that" the seer said.  
  
"But Crystal is in trouble, and this darkness you spoke off, it's coming closer" Jonathan said.  
  
"I can forsee things, but nobody can change fate" the seer said.  
  
"Screw fate" Jonathan said "You can make you're own fate."  
  
"I know Jonathan, but this darkness that comes towards you're children. I can't stop it. No one can. And you must imagine, I saw that darkness already 11 years ago, maybe this is ment to be. I'm sorry Jonathan. But you're children are strong, and especially Crystal. They'll be fine. I promiss" the seer sighted, she wished she could help.  
  
But it was impossible, the darkness had nearly found the twins. And it couldn't be stopped. It would come to the two kids soon, a little while after their 17th birthday. The seer didn't know what it was, but she could feel that it would change the lifes of alot of people, in a huge way...........  
  
A/N: End of the chap. Please tell me what you think. 


	5. School

Dislclaimer: I don't own dbz, I don't own the original characters, I do own the characters I made up in this story, hope you'll be very happy with them.  
  
A/N: Alright, I recieved alot of ages on which you can drive legally. Well, it turned out that Crystal and Ricardo are driving illegal. So I decided to change the law in my story, in the dbz world you can drive at 16 (heaven, ooooohh heaven).  
  
Warning: this has some swearing again.  
  
Kelly Neptunus: Hahaha yeah the gouverment here sucks, stupid rules. But hey, I'm happy you started reading the story. And glad that you like it.  
  
xXEvil-OneXx: Yes, Crystal rocks. I like her attidude aswell here. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Acey II: Thankies, I'm glad you find it original. Same thing, hope you like the chapter.  
  
Children of an angel  
Chapter 5: school  
  
School, it was a terrible thing. Especially whenn wost of the people in school -teachers and students- saw you as a freak. For Crystal and Ricardo school was hell. They where both smart, so they did understood most of the classes, but that doesn't made up for their missary in school.  
  
Most teachers hated the twins, because they dared to go against the teachers, becaus they didn't accepted everything that was told in school, because they where different.  
  
Whell, it's about that thing in every school, as a goth you're often cinsiderd to be depressed and suicidal. And if people don't understand you....... And ofcoarse the preps, cheerleaders, jocks hated you. (A/N: I hate these people, sorry, sometimes they look at me like I'm crap. And they only thing they can think of is wearing the latest fashion and looking pretty, sorry for the interupt *growls thinking of preppy girls that bully me*).  
  
Ricardo was bored as hell. Physics, who the hell made that subject up? He looked at his notebook, it was mostly coverd in drawings, gigns and somewhere there was a lost formula.  
  
Crystal wasn't doing better either, French was also so pointless. She wouldn't go on a holiday to French, so why learn the language?  
  
"Mademoisselle Crystal" the voice of the French teacher came.  
  
"Oui monsieur" Crystal replied in French with a board.  
  
"You will have lunch break soon, could vous pay attention s'il vous plaît?" the teacher said with a French accent.  
  
"Oui Oui" crystal replied.  
  
"Merci" the techer said again.  
  
Finally the sound of freedom could be heard. The sound that brought you're mind back on earth, the sound that could make you turn from depressed to happy. The lunchbell.  
  
Crystal walked outside. She, her brother, and some friends would usually sit outside couse it was less crowdy. They never took food from the cafateria, cause it was gross, saying it a soft way.  
  
Everyone took food from home, or plunderd the candy-machine. Crystal arrived at the traditional lunch-spot in the grass. Soon her brother with some friends -also gang members- came walking towards her.  
  
"Did you heard the good news?" a girl asked.  
  
"Good news? In school?" Crystal said sarcastic.  
  
"All of the Oni have been arrested." Ricardo said. "The ones the cops got from the drugdeal betrayed the rest of the gang. So everybody is in jail"  
  
"Now that's good news." Crystal said "the Oni...arrested, now I can die happy" and she dropped herself on the grass.  
  
"You're still a virgin, you can't die happy" Ricardo said.  
  
Crystal glared at her brother.  
  
"Hey hotty" a voice was heard.  
  
"Oh, wonderful" Crystal said sarcastic.  
  
A handsome boy was walking towards the group, he had blond hair that was perfectly styled. His clothes where very obvious trendy and expensive, a lot of girls where drooling over him. "Crystal, I though we where going out saturday, but you didn't show up.....now that is not smart thing to do freak".  
  
"What do you mean?" Crystal said "you said, we are going out. You didn't asked me or something, and I didn't feel like going out with you. So that's why I didn't show up." Crystal was clearly not a girl that drooled over him.  
  
The boy laughed threatningly, "listen freak, I own this school, I can destroy you're life here" he said.  
  
"Fuck off Jack, I don't want you and I don't give a damn about my reputation here so go to you're whores" Crystal said. She stood up now and took a threatning stance to show Jack thst she wasn't afraid.  
  
Jack smirked, he moved his hand towards her face and stroke her cheek, "you be very carefull love, very carefull" and he walked off again.  
  
"That kid is nuts" Ricardo said.  
  
"He's an arrogant ass" the same girl that prenounced the good news earlier said. "He thinks he's god's gift to girls, but only the preppy whores like him, people with their own mind don't want him"  
  
"You're right Mara, should we go, we have P.E. soon and we still have to change" Crystal said.  
  
"Yeah, sure".  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
  
The annoying, high sound of the whistle stopped the catting on the sportsfields. "Alright men and women, let's go, I want you people to run laps for 12 minutes, let's see what you make of it" the teacher screamed. He blowed his whistle again, and the class started running, well running, let's say it was fast walking but a bit non-enthousastic.  
  
"People do it better or you will all get F's" The gym-teacher screamed.  
  
"What a whiner" Ricardo said.  
  
"Why don't we set a good example bro?" Crystal asked.  
  
"On 3......3......2......1..GO!!!!!" Ricardp said. Both the twins started running leaving the rest of the class stunned. The twins have been training since they could walk, so they where very fit.  
  
"Now that's the spirit" the teacher said happily, "go you two!!!".  
  
After 12 minutes of running the entire class was exhausted. Everybody was gasping for breath in the grass next to the sportsfields. The teacher walked past them to take their scores. When he was done he walked to the middle of the field and blowed his whistle again. "Alrighty youngsters, if you do a good cooling down you can leave". The entire class started to strech and left to change.  
  
After P.E. they had math, chemistry and English. After that everybody was gratefull to go home. Crystal and Ricardo started their motorcycles and left for home.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
  
At home, the twins found the house empty, well it was usually empty. Their mother worked till 5 p.m. so she got home after the twins. A note lied on the table.  
  
Sweeties, I'll be home at 5.30, I can drive with Matthew. Could you two please make a start on dinner, well Crystal that is, Ricardo will probably destroy my kitchen. There's food in the fridge Thanks,  
  
Mom  
  
"I won't destroy the kitchen" Ricardo said.  
  
"Ric, you can burn water" Crystal said. "Will the intruder eat with us?"  
  
"I guess" Ricardo awnserd "I really don't like that guy".  
  
"Neither do I Bro, but we can't help it, mom has the hots for him. And he for her, and I'm not going to ruin her happiness. I just make this guy clear that he's not our father". Crystal said.  
  
"Great idea, but can I try to chase him away?" Ricardo asked.  
  
"Neh, let him stay" Crystal replied.  
  
At 5.30 sharp a car stopped in front of the house. Matthew got out, and so did Jewel. Matthew smiled at her, and kissed her for a second. Jewel giggled, she loved him. Crystal looked out of the window and felt anger growing inside her. How dare that guy do that.  
  
"You still want to keep him?" Ricardo whisperd in his sisters ear.  
  
"Shut up" she whisperd back.  
  
"Hello kids" Jewel said as she walked in.  
  
Matthew walked in after her, he waved at the twins, but they just glared at him. He gulped, he didn't really feel like having to fight one of the twins again.  
  
Ricardo followed his sister advice and wasn't chasing Matthew away. Still, the twins made it very obvious that Matthew didn't have to try to replace their father. Matthew as a psychiatrist noticed this. He didn't say anything about it, he decided to let it rest.  
  
"Erm kids, Matthew and I want to ask you two something' Jewel said nervous.  
  
"I'll object at the wedding" Crystal said.  
  
Jewel glared at her daughter, but she couldn't help laughing a bit. "No..no...erm, Matthew would like to move in with us."  
  
Crystal and Ricardo looked shocked, ~he, moving, with us?~ they both asked themselfs.  
  
"It would have a lot of benefits, I own a small appartment, but if I sell it, I would make alot of money, well you guys can use it if I move in" Matthew said.  
  
"Alright pay up" Ricardo said.  
  
"RIC!!!!!!" Jewel screamed.  
  
Matthew laughed, "It's alright Jewel, but what do you two think".  
  
"Fine" Crystal said.  
  
"I know what you think Crystal, but I won't even try to replace you're father" Matthew said.  
  
"I'm going to my room,...homework" Crystal said.  
  
"Yeah, me too" Ricardo said.  
  
But unfortunatly Ricardo was stopped. "You're turn to do the dishes young man" Jewel said.  
  
"Mom!!!!!" he protested.  
  
"I cooked" Crystal said sweetly.  
  
"Fuck"  
  
"No language young man".  
  
Ricardo walked to the kitchen angry, and he took the washing-up brush. He didn't look to happy.  
  
A/N: Well, that was one boring chapter. In the next I'll try to put more excitment. Please tell me what you think, anything is welcome. 


	6. Party time

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, or it's characters.  
  
A/N: Warnings: illegal partying, some swearing, nothing too bad.  
  
Dark Wizard: Thank you, I inspired their attitudes to their cyborg-version. I didn't thought that they would be two innocent sweet kids. Well have fun reading.  
  
Deadly Beauty: That's Ok, I'm glad that you're reading and liking it. Hope you enjoy this aswell.  
  
Kelly Neptunes: Ja, Balkenende, zucht...ellende he? Back to English: Glad that you like it. Have fun with this.  
  
Children of an angel  
Chapter 6: Party time  
  
Well, as it was said, it was done. Matthew sold his appartment and moved in with Jewel, Crystal and Ricardo. He lived there since that monday it was announced, his appartment was quickly sold to a friend. It was now friday night. The entire 'family' sat on the couch, watching a movie.  
  
Jewel forbat her children to go out this night. Monday would be theire 17th birthday and Jewel was already busy with the preperations. She thought of the cake that should be there, and the rest of the food. Matthew and Jewel bought presents together.  
  
"Mom, we CAN go out saturday night can we?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not home saturday-night, I've got an important meeting from work" Jewel awnserd.  
  
"So,...we can just go out" Ricardo said happily.  
  
"Ask Matthew, he'll watch you two tomorrow night" Jewel said.  
  
"What??? Mom, we're 16, nearly 17, we don't need a baysitter" Crystal shouted.  
  
"I don't mind if they go out" Matthew said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but you two always go out, there's more to do in life you know" Jewel said.  
  
"Yeah, when we're old...right now I live for sex, drugs, and ROCK AND ROLL" Ricardo said while doing a crazy dance on the couch.  
  
"Ric...stop being a idiot, go sit on you're ass" Crystal said.  
  
"Do you two take drugs?" Matthew asked like it was the simpelest quistion ever.  
  
"I just told you my religion" Ricardo said.  
  
"I get a lot of kids you're age that have gotten into troubles with drugs, you need to be more carefull" Matthew said.  
  
"That's it, you two are NOT going out" Jewel suddenly said.  
  
"WHAT???? why not?????" the twins said at the same time.  
  
"This whole drugs thing, you two could get hurt. Matthew is right, you need to be more carefull." Jewel said.  
  
"Great job" Crystal said to Matthew in an icy voice "reaaly briliant. You just ruind the fun in life".  
  
"Listen, drugs are riscy and..." Matthew tried.  
  
"Look....we both just wanna live alright. Life's a game, and you should play it as good as possible" Ricardo said.  
  
"Even if it mean that the game can end any minute?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Yes, that's the fun in life" Crystal rose from the couch "look, life's inpredictable, you never know when it's going to end. So I want to live my life to the max. And so does Ric. Who do you think you are to mess with that?"  
  
"You two are still not going out" Jewel said.  
  
"Fine...than we're off" Ricardo angerly stood up.  
  
"Goodnight" both the twins said as they walked out of the room.  
  
"Pfjoo. I'm sorry Matt" Jewel said softly. "They shouldn't react to you like that".  
  
"No,....they're rebellious. I should've known that they would react bad" Matthew said "I'm a psychiatrist, and I still don't know how to act with two children".  
  
"They'll cool down" Jewel said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It was saturday, late in the afternoon. Crystal and Ricardo sat in Ricardo's room. The walls of the room had bin painted black and on the walls where several posters of horror movies and death metal bands. On his closet two battling dragons had been painted. One of them killing the other. Crystal's room was also dark, only a bit lighter dark. Without the horror-posters and fightin dragons.  
  
"Look it's a piece of cake.......all we have to do is climb out of you're window. Into the tree, we go down. The neighbours can't see us, the ass can't, we're free!!!" Crystal said.  
  
Matthew recieved a new name since his drugs-are-dangerous remark. He wasn't an intruder anymore. Now he's an ass. Or several other names which i'm not going to put in this story to keep it PG-13 rated.  
  
Crystal thought of the perfect plan to escape. Theire mother has already left for work. She wouldn't be home until sunday morning cause she staid in a hotel. Matthew was supposed to watch the twins. But they wouldn't listen to him.  
  
"Crystal......Ricardo...I fixed dinner, could you two please come down!!!" Matthew nearly pleaded.  
  
The twins looked at each other and smirked. "How about it?" Crystal said "he sound pathatic".  
  
"I'm always hungry so let's go down" Ricardo replied to his sister.  
  
"Whatever" Crystal stood up and walked down, her brother following her.  
  
"Ah there you are, I made Pizza's, cause I can't cook" Matthew said.  
  
"You should order pizza if you can't cook" Ricardo said.  
  
"Well, I'm a lousy cook. But I'm very good in making Pizza. And Jewel said you two liked pizza, so....." Matthew's voice sounded a little nervous.  
  
The twins didn't realy paid attention to him. They sat down and ate the pizza (that was-Matthew had told the truth- delecious). Matthew tried to creat a conversation a couple of times. But the twins simply glared at him, or gave short awnsers. After 15 minutes even Matthew's psychiatric knowledge gave up on him and he was silent during the rest of dinner.  
  
After dinner was done, Matthew brought the plates to the kitchen. "You two don't have to do the dishes, I'll do it" he said.  
  
"We weren't going to" Crystal replied. And she and Ricardo walked upstairs.  
  
"Alright...relax Matthew...they'll cool down.......someday" Matthew tried to keep himself from getting angry at the twins.  
  
The twins went into Ricardo's oom again. They's already called some friends to pick them up in front of the house. The sound of motorcycles would probably alert Matthew. Their friends would stand at the corner of the street at midnight, from there they would drive to an awsome party that was held somewhere out of town.  
  
Actualy it was held in the middle of nowhere in an empty shed. But that was perfect cause it wouldn't draw the attention of cops or other party- poopers. Now the only thing the twins had to do was make Matthew believe that they where sleeping like two good kids.  
  
At eleven the two went down. Matthew was still downstairs watching a movie. "We're going to bed" Ricardo said "Goodnight" he added in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Goodnight you two" Matthew said.  
  
Once upstairs again the twins put on other clothes (black ofcoarse) and did the old pillow-under-blanket-tric to make Matthew believ that they where sleeping. Not that Matthew was likely to come into theire room, but better safe than sorry.  
  
At 11.30 Matthew went to bed aswell. The twins waited until they didn't heard him anymore, Crystal went to her brothers bedroom and they climbed out of the window. The both jumped into the tree, and climbed down. The twins where very lithe thanks to the years of training. Whern they where down they ran to the corner of the street.  
  
Precicely 5 minutes later, ad midnight a car stopped. The twins got in and they went of to the party.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
In front of the shed stood a girl, she was dressed in alot of colours. Baggy yellow pants with coloured stockings underneed them. A pink t-shirt with a cartoon upon it, a sorts of coloured strings in her hair and her make-up was also colourful. She looked awsome.  
  
"Hey rainbow, we're here" Crystal said enthousiastic.  
  
Rainbow was -for understanding reasons- the nickname of the girl. She was clearly happy to see the twins and the rest of the people in the car. "Hey guys" she said.  
  
They parked the car -well they just put it somewhere- and waled towards the girl  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad I see you guys" the girl sounded like they just saved her life. "James has been a stupid fuck again, the destroyed our stereo installation."  
  
"WHAT!!! How did he managed to do that?" Crystal shouted.  
  
"He dropped it, and now it's broken" rainbow awnserd depressed "but I already called the band to take their instruments, so now all we need is a singer".  
  
It took a minute before Crystal realized that alot of people where glaring at her "oh no...no way..no way...no fucking way". She stambeld "I'm not going to sing".  
  
"Crys, you're the only one that can.....you don't want to ruin the party now do you?" Rainbow said in a sweet tone.  
  
Crystal made a wheezing noise, "I only sing in the shower, where no one canb hear me. Not in a place filled with people.." she whined.  
  
But unfortunatly Crystal couldn't take a place filled with people. They forced her on stage and before she knew what was happening Crystal was singing. The entire crowd was headbanging, hammering and dancing on the songs og Evanscene, Korn, Linkin Park, After Forever and other bands like these.  
  
Not many people knew that Crystal's a great singer, she could take high and low notes and had one hell of a voice. After 1,5 hour Crystal decided to take something to drink cause she needed to get her voice back.  
  
"Ohh, I can't believe I'm doing this" she sighted when she grapped a bottle and took a sip from it. "What kind of stuff is this?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know, alcohol, it's pretty good" rainbow said walking towards Crystal.  
  
Crystal took another drink, "I'm going to need this" she said.  
  
The rest of the evening was great, Crystal continued to sing some heavy metal songs, and also some slow love-songs for the new couples that wanted to slowdance.  
  
At 4.15 a.m. everybody decided to go home, the twins where taken home by the same people that took them to the party. The twins climbed into the tree, and trough Ricardo's window to recieve a huge shock. On Ricardo's bed was Matthew who was obviously waiting for them.  
  
"4.30, not bad, I expected you two here at 4" he said.  
  
"How, what???" the twins stambeld.  
  
"Come on, I'm a psychiatrist, do you two really think that I never seen this. I knew that you two would go out the moment Jewel forbad you two to go" Matthew said. "I took a nap, woke up at 3.45 and waited here, I know you kids" he continued.  
  
"So, you must feel very proud now huh?" Crystal asked "you can make sure that we're going to get grounded for life".  
  
"No I'm not" Matthew said "I won't tell you're mother about this".  
  
Crystal and Ricardo looked at each other like a miracle had just happend, they moved their heads to Matthew and looked at him.  
  
"It's my fault that you couldn't go out, if I wasn't here you would never had to climb out of the window. But more important I don't want to cause a fight between you and Jewel. I love you're mother although you can't accept that. You see it as betrayel to you're father, but it's not that. You're mother still loves you're father. Now I'm aware that I'll never be you're father, but you can atleast accept me, as you're mothers new love. I'm not planning to rip you're family apart, I want to be part of it. Now I won't say anything to you're mother, but you must realize that I'm not an intruder, but a friend" Matthew was silent.  
  
The twins looked at Matthew. Crystal smiled "alright, we'll accept you" she said.  
  
Ricardo nodded.  
  
"Good, now go to sleep, cause I'm tired." Matthew walked out of the room.  
  
Ricardo staid in his room, and Crystal went to her own. The twins smiled, finally feeling some sympathy for Matthew. For the first time since they'd seen him.  
  
Outside in the shadows a dark figure looked at the house. "Soon, very soon sweety. You'll be sorry for turning me down!"  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think. Anything is welcome. O yeah almos forgat. I told that the twins would turn 17 monday, well does anyone has an idea for a present that Matthew and Jewel can give? Cause I don't know amnything. Any suggestions, please tell me. 


	7. Happy Birthday Darkness is here

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball z, it's characters or anything that has to do with it. The gift for the twins in this chapter, is from Deadly Beauty.  
  
A/N: Warning: swearing  
  
Dark Wizard: haha, yeah, I could tell. But glad you like it. Here's the next chap. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.  
  
Kelly Neptunus: Yeah, I saw the scene with Bush *Sights* pattathic huh? Hope you like the chap.  
  
xXEvil OneXx: No biggie, I know how busy life is. Had alot to do myself to, thanks for reading and I hope you like it.  
  
Deadly Beauty: Thank you so much for the gift idea, I used it in the story. I'm forever gratefull cause I couldn't think of anything myself. I didn't updated REALLY soon, but hope you still like it.  
  
Children of an angel  
Chapter 7: Happy birthday...darkness is here.  
  
"Gee, Crys, I..erm...I just don't know, are you sure?" Rainbow stood behind Crystal, looking worried.  
  
"Rainbow, I'm positive, I want this, please...?" Crystal said.  
  
"I thought you wanted it till you're butt?" Rainbow tried.  
  
"Just cut my freaking hair!!!" Crystal shouted.  
  
Crystal decided to change her hair. It reached to her waist, and now she wanted it the same lenght as her brother. Until her shoulders. Because Rainbow was learning to become a hairdresser, Crystal called her this morning to ask if she wanted to cut it.  
  
Rainbow doubted a bit, she thought it would be a waste to cut Crystals hair short. "I'm not asking you to shave me Rainbow, I just want it different" Crystal said.  
  
Rainbow sighted a bit "Alright, brace yourself....." Rainbow took her scissors and carefully started to cut some hairs. After she recieved a deadly glare from Crystal in the mirror she cut Crystals hair short. Until her shoulders.  
  
10 Minutes later Crystal looked in the mirror, clearly happy. "It's great, thanks" she said.  
  
"You look somuch like you're brother now" Rainbow said 'I hope people will be able to keep you two apart".  
  
"I would have to die my hair black and remove my tits, then people will mistake me for Ric" Crystal replied. "But you're a great hairdresser, I love it".  
  
"You're welcome" Rainbow smiled, she had a problem with recievng compliments..."Hey you'll be 17 tomorrow huh? Are you going to hold a party?" Rainbow asked to start a new subject.  
  
"Maybe next week, my mom wants to celebrate it with just the family monday, so I might hold a party, I just have to talk my mom into it" Crystal replied.  
  
"I see, and how's you're mom new boyfriend, still eager to torture and kill him?"  
  
"Neh, he's alright"  
  
"Mmmm, that's a surprise...but you're choice, hey I have to go, got some homework so..."  
  
"That's alright Rainbow, I've got homework aswell so guess I'll go home aswell." Crystal grapped her jacket and walked out "Thanks again c-ya...."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Crystal put on her helmet and started her motor. She liked her hair this way, true when she was younger she wanted to let it grow till her butt, but now she wanted it shorter. She thought that long hair would make her look to innocent.  
  
She drove home, but half the way she changed her mind and drove to the cemetary again. She parked her motor in front of it and walked to her father's grave. When she walked past the large oak tree that was very close to her fathers grave she stopped. On the ground was a white feather again. Crystal picked it up and shook her head, since she put the feather in the grave at the funeral, Crystal had found many more of these feathers. She all gave them to her father.  
  
It was almost as if the feathers where magical, she could put a feather on the grave, turn around and a second later it was gone. Sometimes it scared the shit out of her, but another time she thought it was just the wind. Even when it was the middle of the summer and there wasn't even thge slightest bit of wind.  
  
But Crystal did what she always did, she took the feather with her and put it on the grave. "Hi dad" she said softly "so,...what do think of my hair? Rainbow cut it today, I wanted something else. Hey remember when I told you about moms new boyfriend, well believe it or not, but me and Ric, we like him. I'm sorry dad, I really am. But,...he's kinda nice" Crystal sighted.  
  
"I keep finding these feathers dad, I always give the to you, dunno why, they always dissapear" she laughed "I just hope that they help you, wherever you are, i love you"  
  
Crystal walked away again, she turned around and saw that the feather was gone. She smiled and continued to walk. When she arrived at her motor, she saw that it turned dark already. So Crystal drove home.  
  
"O my gosh, I love it!!!!!" Jewel shouted at the sight of her daughters new haircut.  
  
"Glad that you like it" Crystal said softly.  
  
"It's nice, fits better with you're head" Matthew said a little shy.  
  
Crystal thanked him with a small smile.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"Oh, fuck what a night" Crystal moaned the next morning. She had a weird dream aout a woman that said something about 'approaching darkness'. Crystal got into the shower, put on her clothes, did her hair and make-up and walked down. She heard her brother singing in the shower, it was -to say it nicely- bad.  
  
When she was down she was greeted with a room filled with balloons. "Happy birthday daughter of mine" Jewel said.  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
Durng breakfast Ricardo came down and also recieved a 'happy birthay' from his mom. 5 minutes later Matthew walked trough the door and congratulated the twins.  
  
"Here" Jewel said, handing her children two identical packages. "It's from me and Mathew".  
  
"Thanks mom!" Crystal and Ricardo said before ripping the paper from their presents. They where happily surprised with an MP3 player for each of them.  
  
"Wow mom awsome" Ricardo said happily.  
  
"Glad you like it, how about you Crys?"  
  
"It's great mom"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
The time at school was fun, for change. Some friends managed to bring a cake with them, and they also shocked the school by starting to play their instruments and singing happy birthday to the twins. And no they didn't do it during lunch, but in the middle of class.  
  
Well, the teacher didn't really liked it, but nobody got detention cause they bought freedom with a piece of cake for the teacher.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
At home the entire family was already busy eating cake and gossiping. When Crystal and Ricardo got home they had to suffer the o-my-you-two-are-so-big and the -you-grow-so-fast torture.  
  
It wasn't exactly the best thing in the world to celibrate your birthday. Mostly cause the twins's family was increadibly boring. They where mostly gossiping about other family-members, and neighbours. But you have to do something to recieve presents.  
  
Well, the rest of the party just went normal. At about 9 pm the family went home, the mess was cleansed and Ricardo and Crystal where busy admirering their presents.  
  
At 10 pm everyone went to bed cause they had to go to school and work tomorrow morning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It was around 2 o clock in the morning when Crystals cell phone rang, she awnserd it with a blurry voice: "Hi"  
  
"Crys, hey, listen I need you're help" a nervous voice said.  
  
"Who'stis?" Crystal asked yawning.  
  
"It's me Jack"  
  
Crystal growled, "What the heck do you want!"  
  
"Look, this is really important, I have to talk to you and you're brother now!"  
  
"Now? Why should we see YOU at 2.06 in the morning?"  
  
"I understand that you don't want to, but this is really important. I know that you and Ric ar in Akeru that gang, and well, you made sure that the Oni have been arrested right?"  
  
"How the fuck do you know that?"  
  
"I just know, but listen, some Oniu haven't been arrested yet, and they have all sorts of weapons, and I heard them talking about killin Akeru."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"But I know how to stop them, I have a plan but I need you and Ric for it"  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"South city"  
  
"WHAT!!!!, that's at least three hours driving!"  
  
"I know, but please meet me there, with you're brother a.s.a.p"  
  
"Fine, we'll be there"  
  
"Good"  
  
Crystal broke the call, and softly she walked to her brother's bedroom "Ric, Ric"  
  
"Huhwassup" he awnserd.  
  
Crystal tried to explain the situation to her brother, when he heard about the Oni, he was awake.  
  
The twins put on their clothes, went outside and took their motorcycles. They didn't start them until they where far away from the house. "I left a note for mom, I told her we need to see a friend in need" Crystal whisperd.  
  
"Since when is Jack a friend?"  
  
"He's not, but that 'll keep her from ketting worried."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
After three long hours of driving, the twins arrived at south city. The sun wasn't up yet so it was dark. They saw a person on a motor, he waved at them and made them follow him. He didn't stop until far in the forest.  
  
"Here we are" Jack said.  
  
"Where's here?" Ricardo asked "And where are the Oni?"  
  
"Nowhere" a dark voice came from behind. A weird looking man walked towards the group. He wore a cloak, keeping people from seeing his face.  
  
"Here are they general" Jack said "I told you I could do it"  
  
"Very good, Doctor, they're here" the man said.  
  
From the shadows came alot of other creatures, they surrounded the group. Another man came walking towards the twins. It was an old man, wrinkly face and white hair and moustache.  
  
"Very well, this is perfect" he said in a cold voice.  
  
"Jack?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Told you love, to be very carefull, you shouldn't have rejected me." Jack said. "I met this guy, general Tao, a while ago. He knew that I hated you. So he asked me to deliver you and Ric here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno, I just had to do it. But erm, I get 5000 bucks for doing it, which reminds me. Can I get paid?" Jack said it all in a airy tone.  
  
"Yes, you will recieve you're reward, Tao, pay him" the old man said.  
  
The other man, with the cloak walked towards Jack. When he stood in front of him, he ran a fist trough his heart. Jack couldn't even gasp. He was dead within a second. The cloaked man shot some beems at the three mtocycles that lied on the ground, the motors burned quickly.  
  
The twins where to shocked to say anything. Ricardo was the first to find his voice back "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I haven't introduced myself....how rude of me. My name is dr Gero. Nice to meet you two."  
  
Crystal also figured out how her vocal cords worked, "I know that name"  
  
"I'm famous, how nice."  
  
"You're that crazy dr. The one who lead some army" Ricardo said suddenly.  
  
"Mmmmmm yes, it was a very powerfull army" dr Gero said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, very powefull" Crystal said sarcastic "I heard that it was destroyed by one kid, very impressif dr."  
  
This wasn't exactly a good remark, dr. Gero's face turned angry, but he quickly recoverd himself, and laughed. "Yes that's true my dear,...my army has been destroyed by a boy named Goku, but I'll get my revenge on him."  
  
"How are you planning to do that?" Ricardo said challenging.  
  
"With you two." Gero replied "Get them!!!"  
  
Imediadly the group that surrounded the twins walked forward They took a fighting stance. Crystal and Ricardo reacted by taking a fighting stance themselfs to.  
  
Gero snapped his fingers and the group attacked. Thanks to the years of fighting training together the twins managed to knock most of the group out. They where a perfect fighting team since they knew eachothers movements.  
  
When Gero saw that his warriors where losing he orderd Tao to help. Tao jumped in front of the twins and attacked them both. Crystal and Ricardo fought back, but they couldn't hurt him. "What the hell is this thing?" Ricardo gasped.  
  
"I don't know, but he's not human He can't be" Crystal tried to breath normally.  
  
"I was human, but now I'm much stronger. And so will you two be" Tao said in a evil tone.  
  
"Screw you" was the twins replie.  
  
Tao smirked, at that moment two of gero's warriors attacked from behind and knocked Crystal and Ricardo out.........  
  
A/N: no, this isn't the end. There will be more. But tell me what you think. Anything is welcome. 


	8. Escape?

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball z nor it's characters.  
  
A/N: Warnings: some swearing and violence. The usual.  
  
Thank you reviewers, I'm sorry I'm to lazy to thank you personally.  
  
Children of an angel  
Chapter 8: Escape?  
  
Crystal moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She had an headache that made all of her hangovers together look like nothing. When her eyes where completly open she looked around, her surroundings forced her to blink. There where white walls and bright lights that hurt your eyes. When Crystal tried to move she realized that her hands where tied behind her back.  
  
Crystal began to struggle, but when she realized she couldn't break the ropes she relaxed and looked around herself more careful. She lied on a simple bed in a white room that reminded you of one from a hospital, in a corner stood the cloaked man. He smirked evilly as he saw Crystal looking at him.  
  
"So you're finally awake" he said as he walked towards her.  
  
"Where am I?" Crystal asked in a soft voice.  
  
"Inside dr Gero's lab" was the man's replie.  
  
"Where's my brother?"  
  
"In another room, we have to keep you two seperated. We've seen how dangerous you could be if you fight together. But that's not bad, in fact it's perfect. We could really use that power."  
  
"We'll get outta here, besides, people will be looking for us"  
  
Tao laughed "You won't get put of here, besides people have been trying to find this lab for ages, and they haven't found it"  
  
Crystal growled. Suddenly she jumed up knocking Tao back "I will get out" she tried to ran, but Tao grapped her and pushed her back on the bed.  
  
"No, you won't. You'll never get out before you've become what dr Gero wants" Tao held her tightly and stroke her cheek "Do you know how beautiful you are?"  
  
Crystal tried to push him of her, but he was too strong. "Listen girl, I would calm down if I where you. I could do alot of things to you right now. So keep you're tember a bit"  
  
Tao let her go, Crystal crawled into a corner, she'd never been so scared in her life. Tao laughed again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Ricardo stirred a bit on his bed, slwly he opend his eyes. He also was forced to blink due to the brightness of the room. When his eyes got used to the surroundings he looked around himself. He realized that his hands had been tight behind his back. He moved a bit, but he soon found out that he couldn't break the ropes. He saw a door with a strange looking creature next to it. It was kinda humanoid, but it looked to unnatural to be human.  
  
Ricardo jumped of his bed and walked towards the door, "hey guy, can you tell me where I am?"  
  
The creature didn't move a muscle. "Helloooo, wake up!"  
  
...Nothing...  
  
Ricardo thought that the thing wasn't alive or something, so he tried to open the door. That woke up the creature, he pushed out his arm knocking Ricardo to the ground.  
  
The arm was pulled back again, Ricardo realized that he wouldn't get out of the room so he just sat on his bed. Waiting for whatever would come  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
General Tao walked trough the endless halls of Gero's lab. He was happy, very happy. It took him alot of time to find the right 'subjects' for dr Gero's plan. The moment he saw the girl fight he knew that she would be perfect. He began to follow her, and soon found out that she had a twin brother that would also make a perfect subject.  
  
That stupid human Jack was happy to help, Tao felt no regret for having to kill him. He would probably screw everything up anyway. Tao smirked and arrived at a door. He enterd a code and the door opend. Inside the room was dr. Gero behind his computer as always.  
  
"Dr.?" Tao said carefully.  
  
"Ah, General,....I thought you where guirding the girl?" Gero's evil voice awnserd.  
  
"I was sir. But I left one of the robot guards with her. She won't get away." Tao awnserd.  
  
"And the boy?"  
  
"He won't escape either"  
  
"Good. I did all of my tests when they where unconsious. So all I need now is a tiny bit of research. And our plan can begin" dr Gero streched himself "I very happy with you general. These kids are perfect: young, strong an their twins."  
  
"What does that has to do with the plan, if I can ask dr.?" Tao asked confused.  
  
"Their DNA matches perfectly. Which means it will be the ideal base for my next plan" Gero smirked.  
  
"Erm...next plan sir?"  
  
"Yes,....next plan. You see, while you where gathering information for subjects, I've been gathering something completly different."  
  
"Erm...what sir?"  
  
"DNA"  
  
"I don't.."  
  
"Ofcoarse you don't understand general. But you must understand this, the best way to destroy somebody is to destroy them by their own strenght. So it doesn't matter how strong Goku will become, cause I can attack him with something that posseses his own strenght. And these kids shall be the main source of its powers"  
  
"I see sir"  
  
"Fine, now shut up. I want this finished today"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Crystal was stirring on her bed a little bit. Tao had left her a little while ago, he had called another person to guard her. Well, person. This looked more like a robot. She's tried to get past it, but it would stop her everytime she tried to get out of the door.  
  
She sighted, how to get out? Crystal walked around in her cell for a while, suddenly she saw a power-point in a corner. She looked at her robotic guard and smirked.  
  
Crystal messed around in the corner for a little while, sometimes she would look around nervously to see if the guard wouldn't notice her. But it stood there, like an ugly stattue. Crystal walked towards him again. The moment she cam to the door the same thing happend, as she predicted. The robot moved his arm in front of the door to keep her from escaping, Crystal moved really fast. She pushed a long wire in his arm. The robot looked littarilly shocked. He feel to the ground. The elektricity had caused a short-citcuit inside her guard. "Yes" Crystal whisperd.  
  
Quickly she used a sharp part of the robot to cut trough her ropes. When she untied herself she opend the door. The hall was empty. Crystal ran trough it, she turned into a corner. Suddenly she saw a dark figure in front of her, as if on instinct she pushed her fist forward to hit him....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Ricardo laughed in himself as he ran trough the halls. The robot had been a good guard, but one little bit of electricity and he was 'shocking' on the ground. Suddenly Ricardo heard something. Someone was walking trough the hall aswell. It was around the corner. Ricardo braced himself, the moment the person stepped around the corner, he attacked....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
It took a while before Crystal and Ricardo realized that they where busy charging at each other. When the information 'this is not an enemy you idiot' had reached their braincells they hugged eachother.  
  
"How did you get out?" Ricardo asked.  
  
"I electrocuded my guard, you?"  
  
"Me to"  
  
"Good, now let's get outta here."  
  
"Alright".  
  
Crystal and Ricardo felt like they walked trough the endless halls for ages, in fact it was about 15 minutes, before they arrived at a huge door. Ricardo tried to open it. "It's stuck" he said.  
  
"You probably need a code to open it" Crystal said.  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"The computer next to the door"  
  
"....."  
  
"Alright, I'll try to hack it" Ricardo said.  
  
It took him about 5 minutes to hack the code and the huge door opend. "Pathatic, I would expect a crazy scientist to have a better security" he said obviously proud of himself.  
  
The twins walked out of the door, they overlooked the forest and realized that they where standing on a cliff. The lab was hidden in a cave. "No wonder people couldn't find the lab, it's perfectly hidden" Crystal whisperd.  
  
"Uhuh" was her brother's replie, "no let's get down and try to see if we can warn anything like the cops."  
  
They climbed down with a huge amount of effort. The cliff was high and precipitous, and without security ropes it wasn't the best thing in the world to descent it. But eventualy they managed to get down and they ran into the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Dr. Gero looked into the emty room than once held Ricardo. He looked down and saw the pile of scrap iron that was once a guard. Gero had whitnessed the same sight in Crystals room and he was not happy. "Get them back" he said to Tao "If I don't have these kids here before sunset you'll pay a terrible price"  
  
"Y...Yes sir" Tao stambeld.  
  
Tao blew a whistle and imediadly a group of robots gatherd themselfs around him, Tao barked some orders at them and they ran of to the exit. "I'll find them sir.." Tao said.  
  
"You better".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
" Can I ask something? Wh..where exectly are we going?" Crystal asked breathing heavily. "I mean, we don't really know the way here or do we?"  
  
"No, we don't, but we have to keep running. And if we do, we should run into something. Like a road, or a city" Ricardo replied.  
  
"Or me..."  
  
The twins looked up shocked, before them stood general Tao with his army of robots behind him. "If you two are smart you'd surrender now, it would hurt less"  
  
"No, way, how did you get here so fast?" Crystal asked in disbelief.  
  
"I'm alot stronger than you humans....although, you two will be very powerfull aswell when the dr is done with you two. Probably even stronger then me"  
  
"What if we don't want to" Ricardo said.  
  
"Nobody will ask you two what you want, no get them!"  
  
The army of robots flew towards Crystal and Ricardo who tried to fight them of as good as possible, but they where simply too strong. Right now there where alot more robots then when Gero had catched them. It was just a short fight, Crytsal and Ricardo where forced down on their knees and held tightly.  
  
Tao smirked and walked towards them, he looked at his catches, "I told you that you wouldn't get away" he said turning to Crystal.  
  
Before Crystal could give a feisty replie she recieved a harsh slap on her cheek. "No if you disobey again, I'll hit harder"  
  
"GET YOU'RE FREAKIN HANDS OF HER!!!!!!!" Ricardo tried to jump Tao, unfortunatly the robots holding him where too strong.  
  
"Get the kids back to the lab and make sure they won't escape again." Tao orderd. The robots picked the twins up and flew towards the lab.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think, good bad, it sucks. Tell me please. Again this isn't the end, there will be more. 


	9. The final change

Disclaimer: Don't own dbz  
  
A/N: Warning: this contains some voilence, but not shocking or something.  
  
Kelly Neptunus: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this one aswell.  
  
Dark Wizard: Yeah it definatly sucks, thanks for reviewing and glad you liked it.  
  
Deadly Beauty: Well, here's the next one. I hope you like it aswell, have fun.  
  
And thankies to the other people that've read/reviewed this story. I hope you'd liked it.  
  
Children of an angel  
Chapter 9: the final change  
  
"Dr.?" Tao said in a stambling voice "I've managed to bring back the kids, their back in a cell, and they won't get away again".  
  
"Very well" was dr Gero's replie. "I wan't you to bring me the boy in 1 hour to the operation room, it's time.."  
  
"Yes dr"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"This is all you can give us ma'am?" a policeman asked.  
  
Jewel simply nodded in replie, the policeman put the photographs, two cell phones and a list of adresses and phone numbers in a back. "We'll see what we can get out of these". The man nodded and coldly walked out of the room, leaving Jewel and Matthew behind.  
  
"Jerk" Matthew said.  
  
"Jewel tried to replie but she couldn't find her voice, she fell down at the couch which she was standing in front of. Matthew looked at her, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Look, they'll get back, if we can't find them the police will. They're strong children, and very mature, they'll tak good care of each other."  
  
Jewel just nodded again and she hugged Matthew to try to find some comfort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Crystal looked at the chains that held her to the wall, they where extremely strong and they didn't looked like they where going to break. A couple of minutes ago Tao and two robots walked into the room and dragged Ricardo with them.  
  
Crystal tried to stop them, and Ricardo fought with everything he had in him, but without succes. Crystalk didn't know what was happening to her brother right now, but she had a terrible feeling.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
8 hours later Crystal was still chained to the wall, she was starving and deadly worried about her brother. She still didn't know what was happening or what happend to him when Tao took him away. She knew he wasn't dead, she would've felt it if he did.  
  
Crystal forced herself to sleep, cause she was increadebly tired. She closed her eyes and drifted of. A couple of hours later she felt a push against her head. She opend her eyes and saw Tao standing next to her with an evil smirk.  
  
"Goodmorning honey"  
  
"Where's Ric?' Crystal hissed.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough, take her away" Two robobt unchained Crystal and dragged her with them.  
  
"What are you doing?" Crystal asked terrifieded.  
  
No awnser, Crystal stopped fighting since it was no use. After a little while of walking, the group arrived at a door. It opend and the group walked into something that looked like a oparation room.  
  
Crystal was pushed in, before her stood dr. Gero, he smirked when he saw her. Gero nodded to Tao who pushed Crystal forward. She didn't had the time to react. Before she knew it Tao pushed her on a table and strapped her.  
  
When Crystal realized what was happening she started struggeling, but it was no use. Dr Gero walked to another table and took a needle. He walked to her and gave her a shot, Crystal felt her strenght drift away from her. She expected to fall asleep, but she didn't.  
  
"This won't let you sleep dear, but it will relax you're body, and it will take away the pain.......well only a little bit. This will still hurt like hell" dr Gero said with an evil sadistic voice.  
  
Crystal felt terrifieded, Tao walked towards her again and ripped her clothes from her body. Crystal tried to scream but she couldn't make a sound. The thing she could do was crying, and she did when she felt dr Gero push a knife in her body.  
  
She didn't knew how long it took, seconds, minutes, hours, days, even longer. She'd lost all her sense of time. In the beginning Crystal tried to yell and scream but after a while she gave up. She forced herself in some sort of trance, Crystal still felt an incredible pain every time dr Gero changed something in her, but it was like her brain said her that this was all a stupid dream.  
  
After a very very long time dr Gero stopped. He looked at Crystal one more time and walked away then, almost that second Crystal fell asleep finally free of the pain.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
"This isn't happening. This can't be hapening!!!" dr gero screamed. He looked at the two kids who he'd 'operated' two days ago. The machines that kept an eye on them, making sure evrything was alright made ominous sounds.  
  
"They're dying" Tao hissed.  
  
"No they're not, they can't" dr Gero said desperatly. But unfortunatly the twins didn't really listen, and judging by the machines they where dead.  
  
"We lost them" Tao said.  
  
"Fuck"  
  
Gero looked at his 'creations' almost pleading. It was like he wanted to scream.  
  
"They weren't strong enough to survive" Tao said again, "we'll have to try it again".  
  
Gero turned around and grapped Tao angerly. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this moment, I can't just do it again".  
  
"D..Dr look" Tao stambeld.  
  
Gero turned around again. He was shocked to see Crystal with her eyes open. Her eyes weren't normal, but they where completly blue. And I mean completly. No white, no black pupils. Crystal stapped of her bed and looked down at her naked body, it was coverd in blood and scars. She simply looked up again, a white light started at her head and went down over her entire body.  
  
When the light disapeared all of Crystals scars where gone. She looked perfectly healthy again. She looked over at her brother and walked towards him where the entire scene repeated itself. Ricardo was also perfectly healthy again and continued to sleep peacefull.  
  
Crystal looked up again, her eyes returned to normal and she fell unconsious. Gero and Tao did nothing but stare in disbelief at what just happend. Tao was trying to see if dr Gero had a scientific explenation for the resent events but dr Gero looked just as shocked.  
  
It took about 5 minutes before anyone could say anything, dr Gero began with giving Tao orders to put Crystal back on her bed. When Tao had done his duty he asked Gero if he knew what happend.  
  
"No" was the simple awnser. "I don't kno what just happend. All I know is that the girl is very very strong. Perfect. The more strenght the better" Gero walked towards her and stroke some hairs out of her face.  
  
"I'll make them perfect soon." Gero said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"By making them completly robotic. Well, in mind that is. They won't feel emotions, they won't know emotions, they won't remember theur human lifes. They will only obey me"  
  
Tao smirked, "and then you're revenge on Goku shall come".  
  
"Yes,....yes it will"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Jewel sat nervously on the couch. Before her stood a woman that was from the local police. When the woman had rang the bell Jewel nearly dragged her in to find out anything about her children. Fortunatly Matthew managed to calm her down.  
  
"Please tell me, what do you know?" Jewel asked desperatly. Matthew walked in with some coffee.  
  
The officer smiled gratefully at Matthew and started talking. "Alright, we've called all of the friends we could find. But nobody could give us any usefull information about you're children. We did some research on their cellphones, and apperiantly Jewel had called with someone the night she dissapeared. We've managed to track that person down and it was a classmate named Jack Brown. He'd called from a call box in south city."  
  
The policewoman took a sip from her coffee but Jewel didn't look like she ageed with that. So she continued, "Well that person Jack Brown has also been reported as missing by his parents. We did research in and near south city and also in the forest, but we didn't find anything. A citicen of south city said that she saw three motors go into the forest. That's all we know".  
  
"And, you don't know where they are" Jewel asked in a tiny voice.  
  
"Not yet, we have an entire team searching in the forest with dogs. So we can hear anythin any minute" the police woman put her now empty coffeecup down.  
  
"When we hear anything we shall inform you ma'am"  
  
Jewel couldn't say anything. Her mouth was open and her hand in front of it. Matthew stood up to let the policewoman out. He said a small thank you and the woman nodded.  
  
When Matthew got back into the room Jewel still sat there as if she hadn't moved a muscle.  
  
"Honey?" Matthew said.  
  
"They're gone" Jewel said.  
  
"You don't know that Jewel"  
  
"Yes I do. I don't know how but,....I have this terrible feeling inside me, something awfull has happend to my children. I just know"  
  
Matthew didn't know what to say, he just hugged her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
"Alright, let's activate them. They should be perfect by now" dr Gero was enthousiastic. He managed to put alot of chips, wies and other junk in the heads of his 'creations'. He expected them to be his loyal servants.  
  
Dr Gero pushed a button and two coffin-like things opened. It took a while but Crystal and Ricardo walked out of them.  
  
"Androids 17 and 18, I am dr Gero, you're creator and master." Dr Gero said.  
  
"Oh, are you?" Seventeens icy voice came.  
  
"Yes I am" dr Gero tried to sound like a true master, but there was some insecureness in his voice.  
  
"Well, I think we can decide for ourselfs who our master is" Eighteen said.  
  
"What do you say we kill him, get out and have some fun sis?" Seventeen suggested.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Seventeen and Eighteen both shot an energywave at their creator who was shocked. But unfortunatly for the twins General Tao WAS loyal and saved the dr from the lethal waves.  
  
"Aaah Tao, you ruind the fun" Eighteen smirked.  
  
That where her last words, dr Gero pushed the button once again, and the two cyborgs felt to the ground.  
  
"Dr are you hurt?" Tao asked worried.  
  
"Yes, but I can heal myself"  
  
"How?"  
  
"I shall turn myself in an android aswell, only a different type. It will prtoect me from their disobedeince" dr Gero repleid.  
  
And he did, dr Gero, the leader of the fallen red ribbon army tranformed himself. After that he did some adaptions to the programming of the twins. He expected that they would obey him this time, but he was wrong. The human, rebellious nature of Seventeen and Eighteen had cost dr Gero his life.  
  
And Seventeen and Eighteen, well it is known what happend to them. But that isn't the end of the story for these two children of an angel.........There's more to come..........  
  
A/N: Well, thi final chappie. But like I said, this isn't the end, I'm going to write a sequel, and it will start with Eighteen after GT. And eventually it will deal with the lifes of Seventeen and Eighteen in the after life. It will have some about their father in it.  
  
Please tell me what you thought about the story, and what you are thinking right now. Flames, Compliments, Suggestions, anything, please tell me.  
  
Hope to see you all next time  
  
Love,  
  
Dark-mean-me 


End file.
